


i wish i had known you sooner

by orbitluke



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Post-Stranger Things 3, Soft Girlfriends, Stranger Things (TV 2016) References, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitluke/pseuds/orbitluke
Summary: soft girlfriends robin and the reader spend time with each other and delve into their anxieties
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Reader, Robin Buckley/Original Female Character(s), Robin Buckley/Reader, Robin Buckley/You
Kudos: 21





	i wish i had known you sooner

It was a chilly evening in Hawkins, Indiana. The sun had just begun to set as you and Robin pulled into the quarry, blankets and food on your back seat as you planned on spending the rest of the evening watching the stars and basking in one another’s company.  
After everything that had happened at Starcourt, there were very few moments of peace between you both. Flashbacks and unsettling memories often plagued both of your minds as you remember how close you both were to losing one another. So, times like this, when you were huddled together on the bonnet of your car, you were both extremely grateful, as it reminded you both that you could have peace.

Robin looked up at you from where she was laid, taking in your appearance, the way your hair was pulled back and the look of solace that stained your face. Her head was pressed against the crook of your neck and she listened to your steady heartbeat. She found that it calmed her down whenever she was on edge. Robin felt like her heart was going to explode from the love she felt for you. She was incredibly lucky to have someone like you in her life.

“What do you mean?” She murmured, almost afraid if she spoke any louder, she would ruin the moment. Time together seemed so fragile and she was scared any sudden movement or noise would shatter everything.

“I’ve only known you since the start of the summer, but it feels like known you a lifetime.”  
Robin hummed in agreement, shifting slightly so she could take your hand into her own. A sense of sadness filled her chest as she watched your eyes flash with an ounce of sadness. You looked so lost, she could tell you were recounting everything that happened. It was going to take time before you both processed it all. Squeezing your hand, she hoped to offer you a sense of comfort.  
“Yet,” You paused as you squeezed her hand back as if to return the reassurance.  
“Go one.” Robin ushered, her voice still gentle as ever.  
“Yet I just wish I was there for you before all of this, then we’d have more memories like this and not where we are separated by Russian soldiers.”  
There was humour laced in your words, but Robin could clearly see the pain.  
The silence grew between you. Robin could tell you still had more to say. She could hear the shakiness and reluctance in your voice.

“I just wish I could have been with you when you were a shit head middle schooler nagging your mum for extra cash so you can go to the arcade. I bet you were adorable” A coy smile finally stained your lips. There was a gleam in your eye where Robin could tell you were holding back tears, but your gaze seemed brighter than before. So much had happened over the summer, a lot of it was left unspoken, but as she sat with you right now, she understood what you meant. 

“You moved here last fall, it couldn’t be helped,” Robin spoke, hoping to match your humour.

You smiled down at her. 

“I know. I’m just scared that our time together is limited. After the summer we’ve had, I don’t know what to expect.”

“Hey,” Robin spoke, seriousness lacing her words. She moved her head from your shoulders and sat up straight, pulling both of your hands so they were in her grasp.

“You don’t need to worry about that.”

You felt your shoulders relax at her words.

“Are you sure?” You questioned, but Robin nodded. Her eyes never leaving yours.

You knew what it was like getting your hopes up and making empty promises. You had made several with old friends, each being broken when your family decided to up route. Your father's job never providing your family with the stability or a sense of home, however, over the summer as you worked side by side with Robin, deep down you hoped this would be the time your family decided to stay for good. With your senior year approaching and the decision to go to college, perhaps your wish would come true.

“Besides,” Robin started, as she leaned forward to press her head against yours. “I’ll follow you to the end of the universe if it meant making more memories with you.”

You giggled nudging her shoulder.  
“You’re such a sap, Buckley.” Robin chuckled at your words, glad she was able to make you smile. With her hands still holding yours, she pulled you closer so your lips would touch.

“Ok, but we do have the rest of the summer, now let’s cuddle and watch the stars.”

“Anything for you Buckley.”


End file.
